1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, wheeled, hand-moved agricultural sprayers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Large size agricultural spraying equipment which is tractor-driven or self-propelled is well known in the art. Small, hand-carried sprayers are also well known. The prior art, however, does not disclose small, wheeled, hand-pushed agricultural sprayers which are suitable for use in home gardens and small farms which do not require power driven equipment.
Kang U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,213 discloses a tractor-driven agricultural sprayer having horizontally adjustable spray heads.
Essick U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,473 discloses a tractor-carried sprayer in which the spray equipment is fixed in a predetermined position at the back of the tractor and the agricultural chemicals are sprayed from a tank by a pump operated by the tractor engine.
Pinke U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,684 discloses a spring operated hinge connection for a spray boom on a tractor driven agricultural sprayer.
Knoell U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,970 discloses a tractor-carried agricultural sprayer having spray booms which may be pivoted between horizontal and vertical positions.
Logan U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,446 discloses a wheeled water-supply tank having a hydraulic pump and low-voltage electric motor for operating the same carried on said tank.